koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Generation Clash
Survivor Generation Clash or Old School vs New School vs Newbies is the 21th seasons of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 21 castaways were devided into three tribes of 7 members each. One of those tribe would be composed of contestants who played earliest season, one composed of contestants who played in newest season, and one composed of newest contestants. For this season, the French twists are in play. Also, this is the second season that include the main twist from season Egypt, where the two losing tribe would go to tribal together as one main tribe. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. * Joint Tribal Council: - During the pre-merge phase of the game, the two tribes who came second and third at Immunity Challenge were both sent to Tribal Council as a group, but unlike a standard Double Tribal Council, they would vote as a group and only one person was voted out. * The Ambassadors: - The ambassadors were the remaining returnee from past season. If one of them got voted out prior to that phase of the game, the castaways had to pick one of their own to represent themselves. They have to decide one person to vote out among the remaing castaways. If they fail to pick unanumously one person, they will draw rocks. *'Black Vote' - Before leaving, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. * Merge Feast: - During the merge feast, contestants picked randomly food. Some food had secret advantages : TBA *'Partnership: '''The castaways were divided by groups of two at Day 19. At tribal the castaway who got most votes was eliminated and his/her partner was also eliminated. Castaways Episode Summaries {| class="wikitable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt;" ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Episode ! colspan="2"|Challenges ! rowspan="2"|Eliminated ! rowspan="2"|Vote ! rowspan="2"| Finish |- ! Reward ! Immunity |- |rowspan="2"|1 |rowspan="2"|"Stick with the plan" | | | |none |Quit ''Day 1 |- |colspan="2" | }} |7-6 |1st voted out Day 4 |- |rowspan="2"|2 |rowspan="2"|"I'm in a cursed tribe" |colspan="2" | }} |9-1-1-1-1 |2nd voted out Day 6 |- |colspan="2" | }} |8-3-1 |3rd voted out Day 8 |- |3 |"Maori is cursed for sure" |colspan="2" | }} |4-4-3-1 7-2 |4th voted out Day 10 |- |rowspan="2"|4 |rowspan="2"|"Can’t be easy carrying your team" |colspan="2" | }} |6-2-1-1-1 |5th voted out Day 12 |- |colspan="2" | |None |Evacuated Day 13 |- |rowspan="2"|5 |rowspan="2"|"Make the right choice" |colspan="2" | }} |5-4-1-1 |6th voted out Day 16 |- |colspan="2" | |3-0 |7th voted out Day 18 |- |rowspan="3"|6 |rowspan="3"|"I'm forced to work with them" | |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- |rowspan="2" colspan="2" | |4-3-2-1-0-0 |8th voted out Day 21 |- | |none |Eliminated Day 21 |- |rowspan="4"|7 |rowspan="4"|"I'm trying to make a path to the end" | | | |none |Evacuated Day 23 |- |colspan="2" | |6-3-3 |9th voted out Day 27 |- | |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- |colspan="2" | |5-3-1 |10th voted out Day 30 |- |rowspan="2"|8 |rowspan="2"|"I sense a new winner coming" |colspan="2" | |4-4 4-1 |11th voted out Day 33 |- |colspan="2" | |4-2-1 |12th voted out Day 36 |- |rowspan="2"|9 |rowspan="2"|"F*** PJ" |colspan="2" | |0-0-0 |13th voted out Day 37 |- |colspan="2" | |None |Eliminated Day 36 |- |rowspan="3"|10 |rowspan="3"|"I am honored to have the GOAT award" |rowspan="3" colspan="2" | |rowspan="3"|5-4-0 |Second Runner-Up |- | |Runner-Up |- | |Sole Survivor